


through night and day (it's always been you)

by jeonstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but reduced into nine whoops, this is actually a companion to the mixtape i made, twenty five lives au- sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: For the universe that is sleeping and unaware of two lovers chasing each other in every lifetime.(or a twenty five lives auㅡin this case, nineㅡof Kwon Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo)





	through night and day (it's always been you)

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt of writing for [Soonwoonet’s Push x Pull Art Challenge](https://twitter.com/soonwoonet/status/871209133545988096) and is actually a companion for [a mixtape](https://soleil-et-lalune.tumblr.com/). Tons of thank you for [milkvan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/pseuds/milkvan) my savior, who willingly going through the drabbles to beta them and [panda_hyung](http://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hyung/) the very first reader♡

I.

Soonyoung watches the Earth form with his own eyes. The Earth looks warm, distinctly different from his scorching flame, and beautiful. He saw Mercury and Venus’ birth, but none was comparable to the Earth’s.

The Earth blinks, revealing a pair of serene eyes and holds his gaze towards the Sun. Soonyoung offers him a timid smile, “Welcome.” He nods in acknowledgement, aware that this boy will be the center of his days for his entire lifetime.

Soonyoung feel something stirs in his chest, one he can’t even pinpoint what and why it feels so strangely familiar. Maybe, maybe because he knows in the back of his head, that they wouldn’t be able to be together. Of course this boy will rotates around him, basking him in praises and admiration. Anything but being together and falling in love.

“I’m Wonwoo. Nice to finally meet you, Sun.”

 

 

II.

Soonyoung’s movements are always quick and firm, searing heat on every inch of Wonwoo’s skin. But tonight he lets his fingers ghost on Wonwoo’s back longer than the usual. Even his kisses feel a little bit desperate, as if he wants to let Wonwoo know to whom he belongs. It’s when the clock strikes midnight that Soonyoung gathers his belongings and wears them with a weighed heart.

“Goodbye,” he mutters, refusing to meet Wonwoo in the eyes.

“Good night,” Wonwoo replies, more to himself because Soonyoung has already disappeared into the dark.

That’s okay, for he will see Soonyoung again in the morning, though this time he’ll be tying the knot with Junhui at the altar.

 

 

III.

Wonwoo was born to the sea.

The house he lived for years was so close to the shore. He spent most of his childhood building sandcastles and collecting shells. Though the sea once disappointed him once by spitting giant amphibious creatures that destroyed everything they set their foot on.

Now he fights along with the tidal waves and maelstroms, with the heavy rains and bottomless trench. He had Soonyoung now, inside a cocoon of giant robot and shooting cannons at the Kaiju—the one name Wonwoo despises the most in his entire life, other than sea urchins—which emerges from a portal deep beneath the sea. Soonyoung named their Jaeger Atlantis Victory.

But it doesn’t really bring him a victory he had hoped for. The Breach has closed, disappeared as if they were never there in the first place after Gipsy drops a nuclear bomb on its throat. Soonyoung however, remains inside Wonwoo’s head, even if he was taken by the Kaiju’s ruthless claws and vanished between the expanse of wide blue plans that covers most of the Earth.

Wonwoo mourns for the sea and Soonyoung.

 

 

IV.

Wonwoo is all about discreet glances, drinking in the majestic sight of Kwon Soonyoung in golden and blue hanbok. He can’t take his eyes off the boy with twinkling eyes and laughter full of buoyance. He schools his face into a blank, bored expression, masking the unsettled throbs of his heart when Soonyoung leans in and whispers something to the King, giggling along with the ruler.

He can never do anything about that.

The prince isn’t supposed to fall in love with his father’s concubine anyway.

 

 

V.

Soonyoung doesn’t notice he has been living with him for years. He’s a scientist for God’s sake, he should’ve known if there’s something wrong with him. There’s something—someone with everything that Soonyoung isn’t—trying to steal his body and use it as he pleased. Uncertainty was never Soonyoung’s aquaintance until he met this raven haired boy (so much in contrast with his very own blonde tuft).

All that he knows is he loves how those dark eyes stare back at him from the mirror, although it’s strange to see that the boy wearing his body. Soon enough, the boy will fully take over, putting Soonyoung into an endless sleep, just like what the boy himself experienced for years.

And honestly, Soonyoung is too blinded by love that he doesn’t even fight back, simply falling into the darkness that is Wonwoo.

 

 

VI.

Soonyoung pushes him away with the remaining strength he could muster up. Wonwoo, on the other hand, pulls him into a tight embrace and is unwilling to let go. Fat tears roll away from Wonwoo’s haggard face, but he remains quiet. There’s a sharp pain shooting on Soonyoung’s lacerated shoulder, causing him to lose his strength and falls limp in Wonwoo’s embrace. A low growl coming from dismembered rotten zombies snaps Wonwoo from his shock, urging the boy to put a bullet in the creature.

“Soonyoung, Soonyoung, _Soonyoung_ ,” Wonwoo croaks out. “Stay with me.”

A weak laugh escapes Soonyoung’s chapped lips, “No chance, raven boy. Go away before I kill you.”

Wonwoo does the opposite until Soonyoung’s labored breath stops at some point. He lay him down gently on the ground, standing up in a rigid pose as he takes out the gun when Soonyoung’s body shuddered back to life. This time round, there’s no warmth in his lover’s eyes. It changes into insatiable hunger for human flesh.

(It’s like deja-vu. Somehow, it doesn’t feel like it’s the first time he’s losing Soonyoung, no matter how hard he tried.)

The loud bang of a gun can be heard from the distance.

 

 

VII.

“Run.”

Wonwoo spits out blood, sharp eyes trained at the figure in front of him. “What the fuck are you doing, Kwon?” His voice rumbles throughout the empty storage room, but Soonyoung remains unperturbed. “Who the fuck you think you are? Messing with me and now you tell me to run?”

Soonyoung stares back at Wonwoo—the boy so wiry and awkward that people wouldn’t expect him to be a wanted fugitive for murder—before drawing out his gun. “Run before the others come.” He hopes Wonwoo doesn’t notice his shaky voice, but of course the other does. Wonwoo takes a step forward only to have Soonyoung steadily pointing the gun at him.

“Run before they catch you.”

“Fuck you, Chief Soonyoung.” Although there’s sarcasm spitting out, Wonwoo sounds so tired and weak, and it makes Soonyoung feels things that he isn’t supposed to feel. “Congratulations, I fell for your tricks.”

Soonyoung wants to scream as he watches Wonwoo runs away with his heart in tow.

(But he doesn’t.)

 

 

VIII.

“Wonwoo!”

We aren’t supposed to be together, that’s what Wonwoo’s gaze seems to say. The boy takes cautious steps back to the sea, getting further from the soft brown sand where Soonyoung stands. The fireball in Soonyoung’s hand shines bright against the darkness of the midnight sea, illuminating his face in a way that Wonwoo is familiar with.

“I love you.” It’s almost a whisper, but Wonwoo can hear it clearly.

“And where does that leave me?”

The sea gently laps its waves against Wonwoo’s ankle, as if offering reassurement to the boy. “You’ll die if you come after me,” he chokes out, staring straight at the fire spirit. “It was nice to meet you, Soonyoung.”

“No-“

Tears pools at the corner of Soonyoung’s eyes when he runs after Wonwoo, plunging his warm body into the deep sea and swimming as fast as he can. This feels so familiar to him. They chase each other, but never once can they be together.

When the fire inside him withers away, that’s when Soonyoung stops chasing.

(Soonyoung hopes he can be with the water spirit in another life.)

 

 

IX.

Soonyoung gasps for air, jolting awake from his deep slumber.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. There’s so many vivid images of him and Wonwoo, each and every image distinctly different. But it has always been Wonwoo. He stares at the empty spot on his right, clutching at the cold sheet hard enough till his knuckles goes white. Soonyoung frantically kicks away his comforter and runs to the kitchen.

“Won-“

“Soonyoung?”

There he is. Of course he would prefer writing his novel at midnight in the dining room.

He runs towards the boy and tackles him into a tight hug. Soonyoung claws on his back, colliding his body against Wonwoo’s until there’s no gap between them, making sure that he’s real and _he’s here_. “Wonwoo, I remember everything,” he mutters against Wonwoo’s bony shoulder.

Wonwoo’s breathy laugh makes him realize, _finally_ , finally they can be together. “I thought you wouldn’t remember anything.” He cradles Soonyoung’s face gently. “It was hard to remember everything yet I can’t tell you about it.”

“Why?”

Wonwoo shrugs nonchalantly, “The magic wouldn’t work. The soulmate thingy.”

“Wonwoo, I’m sorry.” He bites his lower lip when Wonwoo’s thumbs wipe away the tears.

A gentle, lopsided smile adorns Wonwoo’s face and it makes Soonyoung feel an itch to kiss him. He realizes that he _can_ do that now, so he leans in to connect their lips in a chaste kiss.

“Wasn’t your fault. Wasn’t mine, either.” Wonwoo says when he pulls away. “Finally the universe is no longer sleeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twt @jeonbaragi!


End file.
